A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story
by The Wayward Orphans
Summary: As the two young children met underneath the cheery tree they promis each other to be mated when they're old.As a young Alpha Alfred promises to keep Arthur safe from the world and they seal the promise with a kiss before the two's family Mafia's kill their alliance for Amelia has killed the Head of the English Mafia.Will they ever be able to have their happy ending in the world?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hola! So hey guys! I'm back from hiding! XD well...yeah something like that and this is a new story I'm starting and will be the only one I will be working on for this year! Yeah! I'm sorry if y'all hate me but I'm just having a hard ass time dealing with my family right now. And now that one of my biggest moral supports hates me (for the right reasons) I just really can't focus. Don't worry though! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THE OTHER ONES! And from time to time I'll update them during summer! It's just I gotta do a lot. Usually i'd have the summer off but since I'm in a program that could give me a scholarship to the University here I have to go during the summer and do some courses that won't finish till late in the day and that's all the way in the Uni. Campus so it'll take sometime to get home! So yeah! It'll take up five weeks of my summer then I have to do community service so I don't have to do it during high school and worry about all that stuff. I already got this story planned to the end anyways! LOL. So yeah! And besides that I guess it's prime time to reveal my age no? I'm currently 13 and I am going to be 14 in about two months? Yeah somewhere around there. It's stressful right now too because we are having major projects being assigned and then there's also graduation! I'm in the eight grade bro's! Soooooooo I'M GONNA GRADUATE!**

**Tina: That's only if your procrastinating self passes your classes dear.**

**Me:...shut up...ANYWAYS! YEAH! So I'm just on stress mode and it's getting hot here. So EVEN MORE STRESS DX And I don't sleep till 2 a.m. anymore because I need to finish things. So yeah life sucks right now! dhfkdhfskjhfkshdfkshdfksjdhf Anyways! Point is my mind is on auto-pilot and I'm just trying to relax for graduation. So every other story will be put off for a year. Okay? Sorry loves but Neco-san is having a mental break down. ALRIGHT I SHUT UP NOW AND LET YOU READ! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! I CAN BARELY AFFORD A PARAMORE ALBUM WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I COULD BUY HETALIA OR HAVE THE MIND TO CREATE IT? DUH! IT BELONGS TO HIDAKEZ HIMARUYA! **

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

_"Alice! Alice! Hurry up! We've been waitin' on ya!" Amelia shouted with glee as she finally got to see her best friend in a long time. _

_"Just wait you bleedin' git! If you haven't noticed I'm with child!" Alice shouted with a fond smile. She too had missed her long time friend but that was to be expected. Running a mafia wasn't such an easy job after all. Alice was being helped by her mate Aaron, to walk over towards the Jones family. Mr. Jones, Amelia's father, was there in his suit cooing over his two grandchildren. They were only two years old while Amelia smiled at Alice's four children, Allister was being adventurous and started to mess with his younger brother William who smiled. Dylan and Ryn held hands and whispered things to each other, commenting on hoe excited they were to see their baby brother or sister on the way. John was chuckling at his mate and smiled at Aaron. What a wonderful time it was as they have finally reached a peace pact with the Russian Mafia.. _

_"Gather around children. It's time for the photo!" Mr. Jones exclaimed carrying his two grandchildren in his arms and walked towards Amelia and John who took their children and gathered all the children to take a group photo in the garden. They placed Alice in a chair in the middle as she was eight months pregnant and Aaron by her side. Amelia to her right and John to the right of Amelia. The older children where in front with giant smiles and Amelia was holding Matthew while John held Alfred. Mr. Jones was behind them all as he was the tallest and a servant took the picture. It was beautiful as the garden was flourishing in it's peak; colors almost unnaturally reflected brightly and there was a few butterflies that managed to show up in the picture. Once the servant said it was okay to move everyone laughed and grinned. _

_"Your ass better visit more often Alice!" Amelia said sticking out her pinky finger which Alice snorted at slightly before she stuck out her own pinky._

_"Can't promise anything you sodding pillock!" Alice said and everyone burst into chuckles while Mr. Jones just kept a gentle smile. _

_Oh how calming this was. _

_But this peaceful calm was only momentary._

_As it was the calm before the storm._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"AARON! NO!" Alice shouted as she crippled over her mate's body which was stained with crimson as he was bleeding out._

_"A-Alice...D-Don't y-you dare...f-forget about me...p-promise?" Aaron said with a gentle smile up at his mate who was crying. She couldn't phantom why this just happened._

_"H-Hush! Don't you dare speak like you are going to die Aaron! Your arse needs to stay with me! Y-You can't leave me all alone with the boys! They'll mi-"_

_"Hey Alice...c-come on p-poppet..d-don't cry alright? D-Don't cry j-just yet a-alright?" Aaron said bringing his hand to cup her face and caress it softly as more tears started to flow from her eyes. She clung onto his hand and couldn't help but start sobbing._

_"You're not going to die you sodding git! Don't say such pap! You're going to be o-"_

_"Alice...t-tell the b-boys I loved them alright?...a..and d-don't f...f-f-f-fall for another lad eh? And tell Arthur that I love him w-with a-all my heart..." Aaron said still managing to caress Alice's cheek._

_"Yes sir! Wait! No! Don't go! Please don't go!" Alice shouted as she brought her mate into a hug as he slowly took his last breath with a smile. She let out a scream when she finally realized her mate was gone. Her first and only love; gone. It had been raining and she had been soaked now before she finally loosened her grip slightly and looked up. She glared at the women who was a few feet away. She was the cause of this. The murderer of her mate. _

_Her once so called best friend..._

_**had back stabbed her.**  
_

_"YOU! YOU KILLED AARON!" She shouted out with so much hate as she cradled his dead body._

_"N-No...A-Alice I-"_

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PISS-ARSE! I HATE YOU! I LOATH YOU! THIS IS THE END AMELIA! FROM NOW ON IF ANY JONES OR AMERICAN MEMBER OF YOUR DISGRACEFUL CLAN! STEPS FOOT INTO MY TERRITORY! I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THEY SUFFER!" Alice shouted out giving a death glare to her once best friend. Amelia had her own tears but they couldn't be seen as the rain disguised them. She nodded nimbly before turning away and walked back towards the street where a car was waiting. Alice kept crying in distress at the loss of her mate and soon was found by her family members. They had asked what had happened but she couldn't speak as she was now spiraling into sadness. Her eldest brother took his body and her sister took her home. As they discussed they all agreed that from now on, they will rip the peace treaty and vow that the American and Canadian Mafia were now their sworn enemy. _


	2. Execution

**A/N: Hey y'all! So I'm going to update earlier then expected! XD But! That doesn't mean I'll always do this! I've decided to updated every week or two and if I'm in a good mood! A few days afterwards. ;) Well! Anyway's! Here ya go!**

**Also! Thank you to: darkeningflame, love-aru, xXZeruto LoverXx, InvaderPey, Dreameroftime, MadMentalPersonInTheEmoCorner, N and S and F, luckei, koreangreen, and last but not least! pikachucrazy23 For favoring and following! **

**Disclaimer: NO SOY LA DUEÑA DE HETALIA! TRANSLATION: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF HETALIA! **

**All rights belong to Hidakez Himaruya. I only own this plot! **

* * *

_I can't stop._

"Get back here!"

_I can't slow down._

"I said! Get back here!"

_I don't want to be hurt again!_

"Gotcha." The man whispered out as he pinned the 16 year old Beta against the chain fence. Squirming the Beta whimpered and tried to kick the male in his genitals.

"L-Let go!" The girl shouted as she kept struggling. Her eyes widen with fear as she heard a sipper being pulled down.

"Shh and don't cry. If you shut up I promise I'll try my hardest not to make you bleed. But then again first times are always the hardest so you'll probably bleed anyways." The Alpha grinned as he said that. He kept the girl pinned with his left hand as he pulled out a rubber and ripped it open with his teeth and quickly rolled it on.

"N-No! G-GET OFF!" She shouted with tears streaming down. She was mortified because if she lost her virginity to another man, an _Alpha_ no less, her boyfriend's family would reject her immediately because they would think of her as a whore.

"Shut yer trap you whore. You'll like this anyways. Don't fight back or else I'll turn you in after this for prostitution." The Alpha growled out and was about to thrust into her when a sudden gun shot startled him. The Beta girl was horrified as she realized that the Alpha could rape her and get away with it because he was a police officer. She was thankful for the distraction but still terrified.

"It's sicking to find out a member from our _esteemed _police force, is abusing his powers. Do have anything to say for yourself _Anthony._" A new voice suddenly said from the shadows. All the two could make out was a hooded figure. The Alpha shivered slightly as he recognized that voice.

"L-Lord K-Kirkland-d! W-What a-a s-surprise t-to m-meet you! A-About this..c-can't w-w just f-forget about this little incident? I-It's n-not like a-anyone cares about this little bitch right?" Anthony said whimpering slightly and stuttering most of the time. The girl was happy that help came before a chuckle arose from the hooded figure.

"Oh you think that I will ignore this? Ha! What a fantastic idea!" He said causing the girl to panic once more and Anthony to sigh in relief.

"I'm glad you see eye to eye with me L-" He was cut of as a bullet was shot into his right thigh, causing him to howl out in pain and fall onto the ground as he was overwhelmed in pain.

"Of course if she had given her consent. I can smell the fear she has given off Anthony. Besides I've wanted to hunt you down anyways because I found out about the other two girls. Oh and guess what. I'm not my brother you pillock." Arthur spat out as he walked into the light and pulled of his sweater to cover the girl who's shirt was ripped open. She gladly took it and was now completely shivering which caught Arthur's attention and he held the girl to calm her. Anthony gasped as he realized who had shot him wasn't the Lord he was thinking about. How stupid of him as he finally noted that the golden blonde had fooled him with using a Scottish accent to hide his true identity. Now his pride was bruised as he always supported the idea that an Omega was weak and could not do anything without their mate.

"I love the fact that you always thought of Omega's as weak, submissive little creatures who could never do anything and yet here we are; you cowering in pain, clutching your tight to stop the bleeding caused by a bullet that an **_Omega_** shot. How ironic isn't it? One minute you were on the top, head of police, a strong and picture perfect Alpha and the next you're on the floor like the pathetic little plonk you are." Arthur spat out with a a slight frown. He shook his head and wiped his forehead like there was sweat there and looked back at the crippled Alpha that was lying on the cold hard and wet ground.   


"Get your arse up. You know how we punish people who rape and just because you are my subordinate does not mean you get a free pass. Oh and the queen has already been informed about your previous activities and has allowed me to make your humiliation broadcasted live to all of the UK." The Omega said keeping a good hold of the girl and guided her to a black 1969 Chevy impala which was running. He opened the door and let the girl in safely before closing the door and walked towards the driver's window. "Take her to the main house. Tell Dylan that she's been rescued and needs to be taken back with her family. After telling him that go with Ryn and tell her to get ready for a broadcast." He murmured to the driver who nodded.

"Please do not catch a cold Arthur. Your mother would be pissed off if she found out you were out this late without Scott or Gil." Glenn said with a soft smile at the Omega who nodded.

"I'll try and do my best. Hurry up Glenn and go. I really don't want to traumatize the girl anymore then he has already." Arthur whispered out with a growl as he remembered there was still Anthony. Glenn nodded and drove away leaving Arthur alone to handle the corrupt cop.

**_Oh the pleasure~._**

* * *

"I-I'm so s-sOrry!" Anthony moaned out as drool dribbled down the corner of his mouth. The auburn haired Alpha was being harshly fucked by another Alpha whose prick was two inches easily bigger then him.

"Oh shut up you whore. You're being watched by every single citizen in the United Kingdom Anthony; your wife and children are seeing how disgraceful and pathetic you are." William said with venom visible in his tone. He was beyond disgusted at the Alpha who was enjoying himself being fucked by another Alpha while _every. Single. Citizen. Of. The. United. Kingdom. Watched._

"O-Oh god! I-I'm s-sorry A-Amanda! AH! T-There!" Anthony shouted out as the topping Alpha struck his prostate gland and was starting to abuse the bundle of nerves. Two minutes later the submissive Alpha came with a wanton cry and panted with a tired smile as he felt satisfied. Dirty but satisfied. Disgusted William went in front of the camera and spoke.

"This-" He said pointing at Anthony's cum covered face as the dominate Alpha had came in his face."-is what our _esteemed_ Head of police deserves after we have found out that he had raped _five_. Innocent girls before _raping five more_ innocent boys. Had it not been for the English Mafia and their swift justice; a sixth innocent child life might have been ruined. He will now be executed for his crimes against humanity. Remember; we do **_NOT_** and will **_NEVER_** tolerate any form of abuse towards _**ANYONE**_. If you have any children with you please cover their eyes and ears." William said before pulling out his colt revolver and pointed it at Anthony's forehead.

"Any last words you pig?" William spat out at Anthony who looked so whorish (in William's mind) as his face was covered in semen.

"I-I've a-always thought t-that whore Arthur was something s-special..ha..b-" When he had insulted the blonde Omega who shot him in the thigh William growled and was about to shoot when a light chuckle prevented him from doing so.

"I'll do the honor's Will." Arthur suddenly said walking into the dim lighted room. His nose cringed slightly when the smell of sex and pain attacked his nose. He walked right up to the bending Alpha and pulled out his favorite gun. A Colt M1911A1. He snickered before kneeling so he was on a eye to eye level. "You sick son of a bitch. I hope they will torture you in the most sadistic ways." Arthur said before he spat at Anthony's face and pulled the trigger causing blood to splatter onto his face. He got up and wiped the blood off his face with a sigh and looked at will with a sorry smile.

"I just couldn't resist killing that pest. Sorry. Next time you'll definitively get to execute them." And with that Arthur walked away knowing fully well that he was shown on TV and would cause everyone to trust the English Mafia more as he was the youngest of the main family and had shown his disgust for criminals. William chuckled at his friend and made a subtle hand gesture letting the camera men know to cut off the camera and so they did leaving citizens trust and respect for the Mafia go up.

* * *

**What do you think? You like? If there is any grammatical error please inform me and please leave a review! I'll update faster! XD Even if this chapter is early! And please tell me if you're confused at any time!**

**Hasta la pasta amores~!**


	3. Dreams

**A/N: ALLO! I AM NECO-SAN! Well anyways. I'm getting sick again bro's. It sucks! DX UGH! BUT OH WELL! In this chapter it'll be on Alfred's side so yeah! Oh and one thing! Only the people in the UK know how Arthur looks like! (and the members of the other mafia's/gangs/clans/etc) He has a double life! One as the mafia member and ze other as a rock star! XD LOL SORRY! anyways! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. That belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz! I only own ze plot! AND I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TOWARDS THREE DAYS GRACE OR MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!**

* * *

**Listen to "Welcome to The black parade" by My Chemical Romance!**

* * *

_"And that was I don't care by Three Day's Grace! Now we're gonna be playing the song that's rising to the top! Welcome to the black parade by The Psychopaths!(1)"_

_When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_would you be the savior of the broken, _  
_the beaten and the damned?"_  
_He said "Will you defeat them,_  
_your demons, and all the non-believers, _  
_the plans that they have made?"_  
_"Because one day I'll leave you,_  
_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_  
_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band._  
_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_would you be the savior of the broken, _  
_the beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._  
_And other times I feel like I should go._  
_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._  
_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And in my heart I can't contain it_  
_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_  
_Your misery and hate will kill us all._  
_So paint it black and take it back_  
_Let's shout it loud and clear_  
_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_  
_Ooh oh ohhhh_  
_Disappointed faces of your peers_  
_Ooh oh ohhhh_  
_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_  
_Give a cheer for all the broken_  
_Listen here, because it's who we are_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_  
_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_"And that was Welcome to the black parade everyone! U-"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_"-lucky few of our listeners will get a chance t-"_

**_BEEP__ BEEP_**

_"-eet with The Psychopaths and get to hang with them! So call in now and see if you're one of the lucky four!"_

Alfred groaned as his alarm was blaring but woke up instantly when he heard the announcement his favorite morning show announcer was saying. He liked the band and loved the certain Omega lead singer. His younger twin brother laughed at him when he had found out that the Alpha had slightly crushed over the male Omega (because Alfred was known to crush over someone for a week before it fizzles and he finds a new interest) but that was over a month ago now and it had seemed like the young Alpha couldn't shake him off. Of course when his brother teased him about falling in love with the rising punk rock star, Alfred laughed it off.

* * *

**Three days ago**

* * *

_"You never know Al~ You could be in love with the guy~" Matthew teased his older brother who scoffed at the idea._

_"No way Mattie. I may have had a certain...liking to him but like I'd ever fall in love with him. I just find him interesting enough to like him." Alfred responded with crossed arms as he stared at his younger brother's violet eyes. _

_"Whatever you say Al. I for one say you like him a lot more then you say."_

_"Ha. No. You know me and love. We don't mix unless it's family love." Alfred said sighing as he tossed himself onto the bean bag chair in Matthew's room. He didn't know why but for some reason it had always bugged him when someone had ever suggested him to mate with someone already or at least try to date. But it just did; as if there was some sort of memory preventing him from to as it made him feel extremely guilty..._

* * *

"I'll call them. Even though I have the resources to probably buy them; I just want to get to meet them." The blue eyed Alpha said yawning and grabbed his glasses off the night stand before hitting the snooze button on his white, electronic alarm clock. Soon there was a knock on the door before it was opened to reveal a dark skinned girl with her black hair tied with two red strings into ponytails.

"Hurry up Al! Your mom is already waiting for your ass to get down there so she can start breakfast!" Angelique, a Seychellian Beta, shouted at Alfred who sighed. He was used to this already as Angelique _was _a maid as that was how she was going to be when her father had adopted her but he and Amelia had taken a liking to her and treated her more freely (They did treat her like a daughter all the time but she just wasn't allowed to go with them in public or goof around so much but since they liked her so much she can do mostly anything that she wishes to) then the other maids.

"Why the hell are they always up so early..." Alfred whined as he got up fro his king sized mattress and walked towards his bathroom.

"In case you've forgotten Al. You are going to Europe to visit your cousin who Matthew was visiting. And your lazy ass needs to hurry up because your mom needs to tell you somethings." Angelique said pulling the duvet off the bed in one tug. (She never liked calling Amelia her mother; same with John so she would always say your to Alfred and Matthew since they were their real parents) Alfred nodded and closed the door to his bathroom after he go in and went straight for the sink. He rubbed his eyes before staring into the mirror.

"Why did I have that dream again? Who was he..?" Alfred commented in a whisper as he kept staring at the mirror. The Alpha was talking about a certain dream he has been having. Strangely enough they had started ever since he had heard The Psychopaths.

* * *

_"A-Al...p-promise w-we'll always be together?" A small blonde child sobbed out. His facial features were blurred so all he could see was the small child's porcelain cheeks which had a twinge of pink dusted on them. They were in a garden and surrounded by newly blossomed flowers and deep green bushes that held small yellow, purple and white flowers. Underneath a peach blossom tree they were holding both of their hands as they were saying their good byes. The sun was shinning down on them casting a golden like glow which helped obscure the face of the younger child even more. _

_"Always! I promise you! Hey! Let's make a promise to each other right now!" Alfred said in his six year old body. He looked at the smaller child even though he could no longer recognize him and held his hands a litter tighter as he set his determent face which had a small blush as well._

_"W-What p-promise?" The younger boy said as a few more fresh tears ran down his cheeks. Alfred wiped the tears of the smaller boys cheek and smiled slightly._

_"A promise of never forgetting each other! And that when we see each other next time we'll be mates okay?" He said not really understanding how big of a commitment that was. Or how important the meaning of waiting for someone for a unknown amount to come back and become their mate. He understood what the meaning of being mates was and he did actually feel so strongly for the smaller boy so he wanted to be his mate. _

_"M-Mates? A-Al...b-but y-you'll forget about me.." The smaller one said causing Alfred to frown slightly and shake his head; placing his determent face on once more._

_"I won't! I promise! I love you!" He said causing his blush to grow from embarrassment. The smaller one seem to have been affected in the same wat as his own blush grew._

_"I-I do too!" The smaller blonde said squeezing his hands. Alfred grinned and looked back at him._

_"Then let's promise! I promise that I won't forget about you and that when we're older we'll be mated!" The American Alpha proclaimed in a sweet manner._

_"I-I promise too! I won't forget about you and that I'll be your mate when we're older!" The latter said and Alfred managed to see his cute smile. Alfred nodded and for some odd reason both of them were leaning closer, and closer and closer._

_"L-Let's seal it l-like the adults.." Alfred murmured getting a hesitant nod from the younger boy before their lips met in a sweet, innocent; chaste kiss. They pulled away after awhile and stared at each other with smiles. _

_"A-Al...remember me okay?" The smaller one said causing Alfred to shine his hero smile._

_"Of course I-"_

* * *

And that's where it always cut off. He was about to say the name of the smaller boy but he could never find out or figure out what he was going to say! It has been haunting him ever since he first got the memory and now he was always trying to figure out what the name of the child was. Though he really couldn't spend so much time mulling over that while he had to deal with the family business.

Jones Inc.

Better known as The American Mafia.

He loved his job in the family business because he always got to be the hero in his line of work as he always goes out patrolling the streets with his best friend Drake, and either killing or beating the shit out of abusive Alpha's, Beta's or the extremely rare Omega. (Yes Omega's could be abusive little shits like the others. Though rare, they have seen some really abusive Omega's) He shook his head and started to get ready for the day ahead knowing his mother would chew him out for being the lazy ass Alpha he is and being late for what ever she wanted to discuss with him.

* * *

"Alfred. Foster. Fucking. Jones. What is your fucking excuse for being late?" Amelia said to her eldest son in a sickly sweet tone which caused the younger Alpha to gulp. Though she was an Omega, she had a very scary aurora around her when you've pissed her off.

"S-Sorry M-Ma...I-I wasn't e-expecting f-"

"Young boy ya better change that darn accent of yours less ya want ta be made a fool of in Britain!" Amelia shouted slipping into her own southern accent as she slapped the back of her son's head. Alfred winced at the hard slapped to his head and kept his head down.

"S-Sorry m-mum.." Alfred said in a slight British accent.

"That's better! Anyway's! Me and your dad need to talk to you about a certain problem you might encounter in England." She said finally calming down and slipping back into her more Mid-Western accent. Alfred sighed as he pulled out a chair from the circular cherry wood table and sat down as he laid his head on top of his arms.

"What's the problem?" He asked and in return John sighed.

"You might be targeted once you enter United Kingdom Air space. And there will be people watching your every single move once you step foot in Britain soil." It took Alfred a few minutes to fully process what his father had just told him. And once he finally understood he was...shocked to least say.

"WHAT?!" He shouted shooting his head right up to stare at his parents who had did not look like they were joking. "You're kidding me right?! I mean! Seriously! I haven't done anything so why am I-"

"That's enough Alfred. There is a reason why they are specifically interested in you. Mattie isn't being watched because they don't see him as threat." His father said with authority radiating from himself.

"Why? Is it because he's an Omega? Fucking dis-"

"Not because of that. Because Mattie is close with one of their allies. But you are not so they don't trust you." John explained simply enough causing Alfred to groan. Just his luck.

"Don't groan young boy. Anyway's just be good and don't fuck anything up. Drake and Angelique are going with you to make sure you don't screw up anything. Now hurry up and pack your things. You have three hours before your flight leaves and you'll be staying there for around two weeks. Drake knows where y'all gonna be staying at." Amelia said getting up and going to re-heat the breakfast she had made earlier to give to her son. Alfred sighed and got up, making his way to his room he opened the door to see Angelique already packing his stuff.

"Hurry up and help me you idiot! I'm not doing this all alone!" She said with a grin at her 'brother' who chuckled and went to help. He actually couldn't wait until he went to Britain; mainly because his brother is already there and he was starting to miss his twin but also because he just wanted to see if they could actually manage to watch his every single move. But in the far back of his mind he was also pondering why he was being watched in the first place. What had he or his family done in the past causing him to be unwelcomed to the United Kingdom...

In good time would the American Alpha would discover why he was being watched...

* * *

**(1): So yeah I gave Arthur's band the name The Psychopath's! Don't like? I don't give a rat's ass! XD This is making me feel better! Anyways yeah I didn't use My Chemical Romance as their band name since I didn't really like the idea but hey I might change it soon. I might name them My Chemical Romance instead but whatever. Oh and it will also be a combo of all these awesome bands that I will always give credit to and tell y'all the names! **

**((By the way I finally got my sleeping pills prescription renewed! NOW I CAN FINALLY SLEEP IN PEACE! ^v^))**

**Review Please! Any constructive criticism welcomed! (Many reviews = Earlier chapters!)**


	4. Memory part 1

**Part 1  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! THAT BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

**Reviews make me happy! :3 ^v^**

* * *

**_I can smile..._**

**_but I don't know how long it will..._**

**_...last..._**

**_-Anonymous_**

* * *

_"Remember Arthur. The only things you need to believe in are that you are not useless, you aren't worthless, no one is your master and that you are your own boss." Aaron said cradling his son. Arthur was only three years old and looked up at his father with half-lidded eyes as he was close to falling asleep. _

_"Okay...papa..." Arthur mumbled out as he started to snuggle into his father's chest. Aaron chuckled as he petted his youngest son's hair. He started humming a little tune to his son._

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_lay down your head, and close your eyes, _

_And when they open, the sun will rise,_

_Here it's safe and here it's warm,_

_Here the daisy's guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_And tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you-"_

* * *

"Arthur! Wake up!" Gilbert shouted shaking awake his best friend. The younger male groaned as he opened his eyes to see the albino alpha's face.

"What is it Gil...?" Arthur said as he yawned and stretched himself out. It was around noon in London and Arthur had just taken his small nap on his couch. Gilbert had a bottle of water in his hand and a orange medication bottle in the other.

"It's time for your meds bro." Gilbert said shaking the plastic orange bottle which contained some sort of medication in pill form. Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes in a manner that made Gilbert chuckle softly as he seemed like a child. Arthur stuck his hand out and sighed once more; why was he having this dream again? It has been re-playing in his mind ever since he had forgotten to take his medication last month and was about to be raped by one of his underlings who was breaking the rules. Gilbert handed him both the water and medication bottles before he walked towards the small kitchen of the apartment. This was one thing that interested Gilbert and made him have higher respect for the omega. The fact that the filthy rich omega was living in one of the project apartments. He didn't understand at first why his friend would live in this area while he could be at the main estate of the Kirkland's but once Arthur had explained he seemed to have a new found level of respect for the omega.

* * *

_"I live in the projects because this way I know what my people need and how they live. You see the reason why us Kirkland's are far more respected then the royal's is because we know what is going on with the majority of our own people. We know what they need and we will always supply them with what they need. There's also the fact that we love the people more then the crown does and the people can sense that." Arthur explained to his best friend once he asked why he lived in the projects. _

_"Wow...that's awesome! Kesesese~! I never knew you were that smart Artie!" Gilbert said in amazement. He couldn't believe that his younger friend actually thought about that and used that to help secure his grip on the government of the nation. He knew that once you get the people's vote the whole government would have to basically listen to you. He never knew that the fifteen year old could have already been this smart. And his respect had risen as he heard the young omega speak about the people. _

_"Don't call me Artie...anyways just hurry up and change. It's time to distribute the weed."_

* * *

Arthur opened his bottle and shook it so two oval looking pills landed in his palm. On the right half of the pill it was plain white while on the left it was blood red and on the middle it had a strange emblem. It was a black cross that had many intricate lines and in the center it had a red dot. He tossed both of the pills into his mouth and took the bottle of water out of Gilbert's hand and he took a few sips of water to help him swallow the pills. Wiping the corner of his mouth from the access water he opened his eyes and looked at Gilbert.

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Around noon. Anyway's hurry up. The Winston's have some real interesting info for you and they have to leave at 3 for planning out their annual annual ball which if you remember we are being invited to attend; including the others and then we need to go to visit Franny since Mattie's there to visit!" The alpha shouted in glee causing the omega to wince slightly.

"Alright...what possibly could they have to give me..." Arthur mumbled out tiredly as he got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen to grab a quick snack. He ransacked the small cabinets until he managed to find what he was looking for. He grabbed the beef jerky stick and opened it.

"Wait...is that beef jerky?" Gilbert asked inching towards the blonde male who nodded and started to munch on the beef stick. "Can I have some?" Gilbert asked looking at the stick of beef before looking at Arthur again.

"Get your own." Arthur said before licking the whole stick causing Gilbert to frown.

"Not awesome Artie."

"Well you could've gotten some if you had stopped calling me that stupid name. Anyway's like you said Gil. Get ready. We are going to the Winston's after all." And with a low chuckle from the albino who rubbed the back of his neck with a dark smile they got ready to head towards the rich villages of England.

* * *

|In the car ride to the Villages of England|

* * *

Arthur rested his head onto the car window as they were driving out of bustling London and towards the villages in Buckinghamshire. He hated the fact that his medication had a side-affect of drowsiness and fought to stay awake. It was only 12:30 p.m. and the sun was barely at it's peak but Arthur was giving in to the darkness. Soon enough the omega fell asleep not noticing that Gilbert had pulled out a sketchbook and started to sketch his sleeping figure.

"Please don't go through any bumpy roads Anderson. The princess over there needs more sleep." Gilbert commented drawing a small chuckle from the beta driver who nodded and took a longer route that he knew for sure was just newly paved.

* * *

_I don't wanna die,_

_"Never let your guard down!" Juan, a Cuban alpha shouted at ten year old Arthur as he threw a punch to his face. Arthur blocked it in time but he was elbowed in the stomach. "Like I said! Don't forget to always keep your guard up!" Juan shouted again as he backed away from the child who was sporting a black eye; swollen right cheek, broken nose and cut lower lip. _

_"Let him take a break. We need to bandage him up." Marcos, a Puerto Rican alpha said jumping down from the actual boxing arena to the small make shift boxing arena Juan had made. Juan nodded and smiled at Arthur._

_"You're getting there kid. Trata de mantener siempre un brazo hacia arriba para evitar la pegada." Juan said messing the omegas hair slightly before walking outside to smoke. Marcos walked towards the youngest male and sighed.  
_

_"You're getting better chamaco but you still need to listen to Juan. Cuando el te dija que bloqueas, lo haces. You need to block unless you want to lose in a battle. Tu papá put me in charge of your training and I will do everything in my power to make you the best fighter. I want you to be proud of yourself though and that's the only thing that actually matters to me. Now you already know this is going to sting so here's the towel." Marcos said with a fond smile as he softly caressed Arthur's cheek and handed him the white towel. Arthur nodded with a small smile and put the towel in his mouth. His scream of pain was muffled by the towel as he bit into it as Marcos had a cut piece of baby clothes and doused it with some rubbing alcohol before he applied it to Arthur's wounds. _

* * *

**:3 Hola! How are y'all? X3. And yeah I made Arthur a total BAMF! I've really only read most Omegaverse stories with him being a weakling and I just wanted to portray him as the total bad ass he is. Now just because I have said this it doesn't mean he doesn't deal with insecurity. He has a lot of issues with his insecurity and you'll find out later why and also the whole reason why he has been training with the other Alpha's has been explained in the prologue. His father died and he was the only person who thought of him as a normal human; disregarding the fact that he was a omega Woohoo! Oh yeah by the way this is in the future. Like it's around the 2040's. **

**Oh! And No Arthur is not an adult! He is only 16! XD Ages shall be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Oh and for those who are waiting for an update in _My love for you will never change _sorry guys! |||^_^) I'm really busy right now! I'll have it up as soon as possible though! Chow!**


	5. Memory part 2

**A/N: Part 2! YAY! Part 3 will be here in a few days! (hopefully!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Only the plot! Himaruya Hidekaz is the owner of Hetalia!**

**Warning: Mild violence, unnamed character deaths, brief mentions of drugs and illegal activity's in their time era. **

* * *

**_Better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you when you're sleeping at night~_**

**_There's nothing you can do, There's not place you can hid cause I'm coming after you~_**

**_I wish there was another way out for you_**

**_Wish there was another way out for you_**

**_I wish there was another way out!_**

**_-Hollywood Undead, Another way out_**

* * *

**BANG**

* * *

_"First rule." Marcos muttered as he saw the scared face of the ten and a half year old Omega besides him trembling. With a blow to the tip of his standard police issued gun._

_"Never feel remorse." Arthur nodded at his mentor who walked towards the dead body that had been tied up. Marcos had just executed his old left hand man as he found out that David was cheating him out of his own profit from the drug shipment they sent towards Haiti and also from the breaking of his most enforced rule._

* * *

**_|Rule One|_**

_Never. **EVER**. Under any reason, are you to do anything towards a Beta or Omega or a young child who is prepubescent._

* * *

_Marco tsked as he kicked the body to the side and shot another bullet into the Alpha's crotch. He spat at the lifeless body as disgust grew within him._

_"Remember Artie. Never trust outsiders(1)." Arthur nodded as he started to understand what Marcos' was meaning by 'outsiders'. _

_"B-"_

* * *

"Arthur. Dude wake up; we're here at the Winston's." Gilbert said gently as he shook awake Arthur for the second time that day. They were cutting it close since it had taken then around a hour and a half to get to the rich village home. They could already see the servants moving the luggage from the house to the cars. Arthur groggily woke up; he sighed and shook his head slightly. Recently he was having more flashbacks then usual. Maybe it was because he was getting near his heat again and his pills weren't helping or maybe it was because a special day was drawing closer. A date that changed everything.

"Alright...let's go." Arthur said moving towards the door that was opened by Gilbert. Soon the Alpha and Omega left the car and walked towards the impressively sized home. As they neared the front door (which by the way was a beautiful mahogany wood doors that had a rounded top and black cast iron shaped in beautiful shapes), they weren't surprise to see it open to reveal the grinning face of Darren Winston. The Head Alpha of his house hold.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Darren said with his festive grin causing Gilbert to grin as well but Arthur to sigh in annoyance.

"Yes it is. Anyway's just tell me what you need to so we can get ready for the party tomorrow." Arthur snapped slightly as he felt light headed and irritated at the fact that he was getting an unexplained headache to appear.

"Always one to rush ey Artie? Well please do come in as this is **_very_** important information that I would like to not disclose." Darren whispered with a dark smile causing Gilbert to chuckle deeply and nod with a glimpse of darkness in his crimson eyes that seemed to darken in color; as if glowing slightly in a rouge red hue. With that said Arthur understood what Darren had meant and looked around. Though they were at the village and surrounded only by servant's; one could never be to careful and that was a lesson Arthur had learned at a young age. Darren let them inside and guided them towards his office; once closing and locking the door he moved towards the bookshelf. Sighing the older Alpha sat down near a chair close by the bookshelf.

"What's the important thing Darren?" Arthur question the play boy Alpha.

"You know how I always host the balls right?" Darren said knowing that the pair already knew about this fact.

"Yes we know." Gilbert said his eyes still glowing for some strange reason.

"Well this year we cannot continue our _usual_ business since this time the police have decided to join us." Darren said sighing with a pout. "Now we won't be able to put on a show!" He said looking up at Arthur who's eyebrow twitched slightly. No show's meant that he'd have to endure wearing a monkey suit (which he admitted made him look even sexier but hated with a passion) and have to play another facade.

"Well that's what the police say but I think it's clearly stupid and we aren't gonna follow that stupid shit." Gilbert said sighing and cracked his own neck slightly. "Now with the drugs that's a different story. Even though it's illegal for robot fight's to be hosted; it's much more tolerable. And we all know that the feds that they'll send in to baby sit us will not let us get off with selling drugs." Gilbert said obviously knowing his shit. (Mostly because he had to deal with this daily)

"No shit Sherlock." Arthur said before shaking his head. "But do you think that we can actually risk hosting a fight?" Arthur asked looking at both Alpha's.

"Well we could. I mean we both have the queen under out thumb since prince Harold royally screwed the fuck up." Darren said audibly losing his crisp British accent and returning to his old Mid-Western accent.

"Oh that's right! I almost for got about that! Kesesese~ Bastard shoulda made sure not to try and hook up with a Honda." Gilbert said chuckling as he remembered how the royal tried to take one of their friends into bed and it backed fired on him completely.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

* * *

_"You know~ I got a place where you and me could do the deed if you know what I mean my dear~" Harold whispered into Kiku's ear. Kiku kept a calm face as he was trained to never show any emotion towards anyone and smiled._

_"Shikashi arigatō...I need to make sure it's okay with my friend's." Kiku said whispering back to the alpha who grinned and licked his lips sensually. _

_"Come on poppet~ You don't hafta ask them~ Just come with me to my flat and we can be as dirty as you'd like.." He whispered again to the Beta and placed his hand near Kiku's bottom. Unnoticeable Kiku's brow twitched in annoyance and was so close to snapping but he reminded himself to keep calm so he could execute a perfect revenge. _

_"Please...I-I need to make sure...I-I am a virgin after all..." Kiku said with a light blush and started to fidget. Of course what he had said was a lie. He was already mated with his bonded Hercules but the Greek had to deal with some family affairs and had left him here under the care of both their friends. Though Hercules knew that Kiku could very well take care of himself, he just couldn't bare it if something happened to his mate. _

_"Well then~ I'll be very gentle I promise~." Harold whispered before groping Kiku. That was the last straw for the future Yakuza boss. Kiku let himself be groped as he went to take his beer bottle and quickly shattered it against the counter before placing the sharp and jagged edge against Harold's chest. It caught the royal off surprise and was doe eyed._

_"Touch me once more and my hand will accidentally slip and might just end up through your chest and pierce your heart." Kiku spat at Harold._

_Let's just say that Harold hadn't only pissed himself that night._

* * *

Arthur nodded cracking a smile himself. After all it was rather enjoyable knowing that your own friend caused a royal to piss and shit himself.

"Well then. I guess this year we'll just host a robot fight. Well is that all Darren?" Arthur asked his old friend who thought about something but shook his head.

"Just make sure that you don't over do it with your bots Ar~tie~ Last time you did that we almost had a riot of fans who wanted to tackle you and get anything from you." Darren said chuckling as he remembered it took most of their body guards to escort the Brit from the underground arena.

"Don't fucking call me that name you fucking prick! And yes, yes I know what I should and should not do! For god's sake you act as if I know nothing about the bleeding sport!" Arthur puffed his cheeks which had a light tint of red. Both Alpha's chuckled at the sight and nodded.

"As you say princess~" Darren teased casing a death glare to be thrown his way.

"Keep that up and your precious fucking jewels might end up in the black market." The Omega hissed out before marching towards the lock door and kicked it open. Gilbert followed behind him keeping himself from laughing insanely at his friend's action. Darren sighed and knew he deserved it for calling Arthur by that nick name but he had to admit; Arthur was pretty damn cute when he got angry. Though he started chuckling and smiled when he realized he had forgotten one dainty detail to tell the Anglo-German pair.

"Oops~. Did I forget to mention that besides the usual guests being invited, the American and Canadian Mafia representatives were invited? My bad~." He said giggling madly when he heard the front door being closed. After giggling Darren smirked and span in his office chair. "Oh let's see how this will play out~."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! I am not dead! And I am so sorry for the late ass update! I'm really busy right now and I'm quite surprised I had enough time to finish this chapter! Thanks to my new friend Lindsey! She got me back on track with this story! XD This will be the only one updated right now since I got homework I gotta do and other things! (P.S. The uterus is a fucking prick DX) **

**(1): Outsiders: It's a term everyone in the slums uses for anyone outside of their own respective gangs and social classes.**

**Please leave any comment on how you felt about this! Flames shall be used to help me start a barbecue! MUAHAHAHAHA XD**


	6. Memory part 3

**A/N: Woot woot! I'm tired as hell since Monday was our field trip to Mt. Olympus in Wisconsin Dells! Then on Tuesday I graduated and had a dance! XD...okay the dance was sucky but hey! It was cool enough! ^_^ Anyway's new character appearance! Guess which country they represent!**

* * *

I never did wish to be born into this life. I was orphaned along with my baby brother. It takes a lot you know; raising a two year younger little Omega brother and having to watch your back all the time due to the fact that your parents were gangsters. I think the only thing good that happened after the incident is that Maria took care of us. She was the best nanny anyone could ever wish for. Now I'm not saying that my parents were horrible. Because they weren't. They weren't like the other gangsters. They actually spent their time with us everyday, taking Julio and I to our school and always being there for us. They loved us with all their corazón and always sung us some lullaby so we could sleep or check our closets for_** El Cucuy**_. Never had I thought that one day after leaving for school Julio and I would come home to see our home in flames. Maria made it out and took us to the safe house but we couldn't understand what was happening at the time. I feel like it's my fault though. I'm the Alpha. I should have been there to save mamá y papá. Papá was an Alpha but I should've been there as well. Now I am the head Alpha of my pack. Julio is under my rule and I will always make sure to protect him. Now I'm going back on my word slightly. Even though I promised my parent's at their funeral that I would never let Julio do anything dangerous; I'm letting him participate in another robot fight.

"Aw come on Naye! Don't worry so much! Arturo already knows not to place me with the more dangerous competitors even though we both know he and I are the best!" Julio said in his ever so excited tone. I'm just glad he wasn't old enough to understand what had happen back then...

"I know Julio but I'm just worried. Mari almost had a heart attack when she found out that I let you participate in one a few years ago." I muttered while shaking my head. Honestly he can be a handful for an Omega...and I'm just worried about Maria. Her health hasn't been so great at the moment.

"I know! I'll talk to her again about it! Now come on! Everyone's already inside!" God why is my little brother so adorable? El tonto...sigh no wonder that dutch kid has a crush on my hermanito.

"Yeah yeah." And with that we got out of our red and black low-rider. God I had such a good time messing around with that car. Hehe...stealing and shit...hehe...Man I miss the days...anyways. We started walking towards the Fenton House in Hampstead. Weird ass name pero ya que! It looked nice. A bit to upper class but then again we **_were_** going to a _**"charity for underprivileged children"**_ and many legitimate millionaires and billionaires were invited. Upon entering the home we spotted our group of friends. There to the left corner was Arthur, Gilbert, Elizabeta, Lovino, Antonio, Feliciano and Ludwig. I guess the others were either not here yet or just downstairs already. We walked towards them while being offered champagne which of course I forbidden my brother from drinking. I feel a bit uncomfortable por dios! I have a backpack on that has me real outfit. Baggy jeans, Nike's, my snap back, and my black tank-top all inside of there, not to mention my guns. Can't leave without them.

"Hey you're finally here! So un awesome of you to be so late Naye, Julio!" Well fuck you too Gil...I thought with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up you German kraut." I said chuckling along with my brother.

"Hey Naye, Julio. How are you guys doing?"

Elizabeta asked. I knew I liked this chick! Both of us are friends and love beating the shit out of Gilbert.

"We've been doing good. How's Roddy?" Julio asked after hugging her.

"He's been doing well! His mother and father asked him to babysit his little sister though. So how's Maria?"

"She's still recovering from the shock." I responded which to Arthur and Gilbert gave sad smiles.

"Sorry about that Naye. I feel terrible that I allowed Julio into a fight without discussing it with Maria as well." Arthur said. Little dork, doesn't he remember it's my fault since I asked him to put him into a fight...

"It's okay Arthur. Besides it was my fault for not telling her. Well what are we doing standing here? Let's go downstairs no?" Julio was being tackled into a hug by both Feli and Toni. No surprise there, Lovino was glaring at Ludwig again and Gilbert was trying not to show how scared he was from Eli's creepy smile and her hand twitching. Hmm wait we're missing Francis. Is that why we're still waiting?

"We'll go downstairs soon. We just need to wait for Francis. Darren's entertaining the guests so they won't notice us disappearing so rapidly." Arthur answered my question. No manches! This guy's like a mind reader...what the hell I sounded like a thirteen year old.

"Hmm...Franny su-"

"I am here now~!" Said a uncanny french accented voice. Franny's here! Now time to watch people fight with robots! Hehehe...And I just want to start boxing other people as well.

"Franny!" Both Gilbert and Antonio shouted in unison. Oh that's right I almost forgot about their little trio, The Bad Touch Trio. Stupid but hey it's their trio name thing. Francis chuckled and walked towards us. Trust it to the French bisexual Beta to wear flashy clothing. He was wearing a white tux with a purple button up shirt with a black tie. Along with his black fedora and cigarette. I was going to punch him in the balls along with Eli for the cigarette but then we noticed that it was an electric one so it was alright. Even though we live in the 2040's; people still bought the old design cigarette's. Idiots all of them. His hair was as silky as ever in his tied back ponytail-ish style. I hope Joanne set him straight earlier or else someone's going to need a bag of ice.

"Well then. Now that he's here we may proceed to the basement." Ludwig spoke for the first time since we arrived.

"Alright! Let's go!" Julio shouted in glee and we followed Arthur into a hallway nearby. Entering a room we saw that it was a little dusty and relatively unused. That was always a good sign. He guided us towards a wall that looked like it was about to collapse. There we saw a door shaped outline that was very faint. He did something; I'm not so sure what it was but after a few seconds the door slid open and we began walking down the spiral stairs that lead towards the basement.

* * *

"Why are we going to this party anyway's?" Alfred asked his Omega brother who sighed.

"Because we need to make an appearance sooner or later and Darren said we could make it tonight. Besides Al he knew you wouldn't want to come so he decided to bend some rules and allow a bot fig-" Before Matthew could finish that sentence Alfred light up with joy as he was already starting to envision how he would fight. Alfred loved bot fights and enjoyed them very much. He first learned about them in Texas. His mentor, Andrew, taught him how to fight with bots and even how to make his own bot. Now he was currently the best bot maker in his country.

"Woohoo! Mattie why'd ya didn' say so earlier!? Now ya made me excited!" Alfred said slipping into his southern drawl once more. The Alpha was elated to hear that he was going to be able to fight.

"Just because you're going to be able to fight doesn't mean you can lose your damn accent you hoser." Matthew growled out towards his brother. Though the Omega was mostly soft-spoken and kind, his brother could just bring out the inner mobster. Then again it kinda comes natural since they're 10th generation mobsters. **_Violence runs in their veins._**

"So! I don't damn care! How much longer 'till we get there!" The American Alpha shouted. The Omega was so close to snapping at his brother until the limo driver stopped.

"We're here young masters."

* * *

**A/N: XD Here ya go! New chapter! A few more parts to this very big chapter! XD Oh and the reason why I put in that one character above is because she plays a very big role in this story. You'll find out soon enough why and how. Oh and in the next chapter Artie and Al will finally meet! See y'all soon! **

**Mamá = Mom**

**El Cucuy = The boogie man**

**Papá = Dad**

**Dios mio! = For god's sake!**

**Corazón = Heart**

**No manches! = (Okay so this really depends on the context. It could mean ass, don't mess with me!, Aw shit!, don't fuck with me!, Ah fuck! so yeah. In this context I meant Aw shit!) **

**Pero ya que! = But fuck it!, Whatever! (literal = But since) **

**Hermanito = little brother **


	7. Memory part 4

**A/N: Wassup people! Neco-san here! How are y'all? Well here's a new addition to this story! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! That belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya! I only own the plot! And OC's! XD lol.**

* * *

"You know what to do, don't screw up." Matthew said to his elder brother who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'm so insulted your _majesty_." Alfred commented with a smirk and saluted his brother before he followed Darren, who separated himself from the small crowd of important associates and greeted the Northern American brothers.

"All your stuff is already downstairs." Darren said with a grin as he waited for his plan to unfold. He wasn't surprised at the fact that the siblings came earlier then the other mafia kids. With a nod from the elder American, he followed Darren along with Matthew, towards the stairway that led to the lower floors that were restricted. Darren took them to a room that looked as if it hasn't been used in decades and opened it. Alfred was confused because the room looked like something that existed in the past. It was similar to the models in the history museum dedicated to the era before technological advance. Darren took them to a part of the worn down room and did something that caused a slight flicker of a bright light before the old part disappeared and was replaced with a metallic door that slid open. Guiding them downstairs he grinned devilishly as he finally got to the last step and his underground 'play ground' (as one could call it) was revealed. The floor size was massive as it appeared to be larger then the house itself. In the center of the illuminated room was an arena and bleachers. The wooden bleachers where located right against the purple wall. To the far right of the arena was a bar and dance floor while to the far left of the arena was a large room where people could enjoy themselves in which ever manner they wished to (mostly sex).

"Damn this place looks nice." Alfred commented giving a low whistle in awe. The other Alpha just beamed with pride while Matthew was annoyed as ever.

"Hurry your damn ass up hoser." Matthew growled out clearly not enjoying the fact that his stupid Alpha brother was taking his time to enjoy the view of the basement. The only reason why he was acting this angry and irritated was because he was getting close to his heat and hadn't found a suitable mate yet. Alfred clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. Had Matthew not been his younger brother he would have growled and snapped at the Omega.

"Calm your damn tits down Matt. Hmmm oh! My stuff's is all there!" Alfred said in awe as he saw his robot in a resting position as it was off. His gloves that controlled the bot were on it's proper rack and his tool box was there. Everything was perfect! He rushed over there and stripped out of his stupid monkey suit. It was just a simple yet fancy black tux with a black tie. He would have preferred to have his custom fit gray tux with his red tie and his black with white stripes trilby. Soon he was only in his white tank top and his favorite, warned down jeans. He placed on his gloves and turned on his bot named Dallas.

"Hey Alfred." Dallas said as he was turned on and his blue LED eyes blinked slightly (or at least it would have had he been human).

"Hey Dallas. Ready for a day filled with ass kicking?" Alfred asked opening the palm of his hands causing the projectors in the palms of the gloves to shoot out a holographic screen where he could operate every single move of his robot.

"You beat I am." Dallas responded with a what could have been a grin. Alfred licked his lips slightly and grinned.

That's what I'm looking for!" The Alpha said and started to test out Dallas again, just to make sure nothing was going wrong with the home made bot. Matthew went towards the bar and just ordered a basket of fries and a Ruben sandwich. Darren chuckled and waved at both Northern Americans'.

"See you two in a bit." He said in a playful tone before leaving for the party upstairs.

* * *

"Man I'm funna kick you in the gut if you don't shut up." Nayeli growled out towards Gilbert who laughed and shook his head.

"Damn and I thought you weren't a mad Alpha. Guess I was wrong." Gilbert said grinning as he leaned on the glass counter of the bar. Nayeli sighed and shook her head as she took a swig of her tequila shot.

"Shut the fuck up Gil. Por favor dejame en paz." Nayeli growled out with irritation as she kept a focused gaze on her shot cup. Gilbert sensed her emotions and stopped teasing and frowned.

"Are you okay Naye? What's wrong?" He questioned knowing fully well that she would answer him. She hesitated but looked at Gilbert with tired eyes.

"Just a bad nights sleep. Don't worry too much about it okay?" Nayeli said trying to convince Gilbert that nothing was wrong with her. Of course something was bothering her but she wouldn't tell Gilbert. At least not yet she would. Gilbert stared at her but sighed as he knew that if he were to pressure her on the matter; she would close up.

"Please tell me after wards.." He whispered to her when he leaned close to her. She nodded and ordered another shot of tequila while Gilbert just took another swig of his beer. The place was getting more and more filled with other citizens who were informed about the event and also the fans of a certain Omega's band. Arthur walked through the crowd of people and reached Nayeli and Gilbert.

"Oi. Naye, Gil. We are scheduled for a performance today." He said in annoyance as he took out his bottle of medication and swallowed two pills drily. The two Alphas in the bar grimaced as they realized Darren had promised their band would be performing at the underground party without their permission.

"Eh? Why do we have to!?" Nayeli whined as she settled her face on top of the counter causing the sight to be comical. Arthur stiffen a laugh along with Gilbert and fought hard to keep a straight face.

"Because our _grateful benefactor_-" Arthur bitterly said "-decided to give us a short notice about this so he could gain more money." He growled out and inwardly swore he would raise hell on the play boy Alpha next time he met him. Nayeli groaned and banged her head on the counter top.

"Pinche gringo! Always doing as he pleases!" She growled out. And no she wasn't drunk; just pissed off at the Alpha who tried to make passes at her little brother.

"Well we can't do anything about it so might as well get up and go backstage." Gilbert said giving up quickly because it wasn't worth fighting really. They would have a massive riot on their hands if they decided not to play and if that happened; the police would have to intervene and bust them for having an illegal bot fight along with the drugs that the invites brought. Nayeli was about to protest when all of a sudden someone familiar slung her over his shoulder. Arthur's and Gilbert's face brighten when they saw who picked her up.

"MARCOS!" They shouted towards the Puerto rican Alpha who grinned and chuckled.

"You boys missed me?" Marcos said with a smile and put the girl down who smiled and hugged him tightly.

"We thought you weren't coming out of hiding anymore!" Nayeli whispered to the man who kept chuckling and patted her head.

"You know I haven't really been in hiding. I never have missed one of your concerts after all." He said with a joyful smile and the news shocked the trio. After they understood what he said and the two males who hadn't hugged him yet tackled him.

"No way! You went to all of our concerts?!" Gilbert shouted. Now normally this would be embarrassing for any self respecting Alpha to cling onto another Alpha and praise them but he and Nayeli didn't, nor will ever, give a single fuck. The last time they personally got to see their old care taker was a long time ago in unpleasant circumstances that they wished not to relive ever again nor voice the events that day.

"Yes I have. I really loved that one song Street dreams and Been to hell." He commented humming the tune to both songs. Arthur grinned and let go of the man momentarily.

"Well that's great news. We were planning on singing both those songs today." He informed Marcos and soon Francis came by and caught their attention.

" Mes dears, se dépêchent svp! Il est presque temps pour notre représentation!" Francis shouted at the group as the DJ started to play Bangarang by Skrillex. Arthur could barely hear over the music but he managed to understand what the French Beta was saying (and this was natural as Arthur understood most languages as they had to deal with different nationality's on a daily basis) and told the others by practically shouting in their ears. Not that they could really hear anyways. The trio waved good-bye to Marcos who understood and went to go sit down in one of the tables near the stage.

* * *

Arthur gave a shaky breath as he was still nervous of preforming. Yes he may have preformed many times before but it was still nerve-racking to preform. Especially being the only Omega in history known to be a lead singer for a band that did primarily rock. Nayeli noticed this and patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't freak out. Ya sabes que nada va a pasar. Relax and don't think about it so much alright?" She said calming down the Omega. Arthur took in a deep breath and nodded. He finally calmed down and started to drink water from his bottle. Gilbert twirled his drum sticks before threw them towards Nayeli. She caught them and looked at Gilbert questionably.

"Kesese! We're singing Been to hell first right? Well the awesome me needs to sing! Besides you're good at drums too! Not as awesome as me but you're getting close!" Gilbert said with a grin before he picked up his microphone and mask. Nayeli rolled her eyes at her friend and picked up her own mask.

"Thanks for the the near compliment." She said before putting on her mask. It was a white gas mask with the eye holes having the illusion of being burned out and the rims seeming to still have a glowing burn from the lava. On the forehead was the E pluribus Unum and Egyptian pyramid in its normal green while there was also a dollar sign on the mouth of the mask. The two gas tubes were rimmed black. She took in a deep breath and grinned, though not visible. At the same time Arthur put on his own mask, one made of "gold" with a cross on the left eye only. Gilbert put on his pure white mask whose eye sockets were black as night and had a black line running 180º down. His mouth was a jagged smile that resembled one of those that were commonly carved into pumpkins. Ludwig and Antonio put on their own masks as well. Ludwig with his blue one that had a black butterfly on the left eye hole and a white, elongated 3 on the right side. Antonio's was black with yellow eye sockets, three yellow dots underneath the left eye and FM underneath the right. The two picked up their instruments. Ludwig with his Fender Blacktop Bass guitar and Antonio with his blue Peavy Raptor electric guitar. Arthur picked up his own Paul reed smith PRS SE Nick Cantanese electric guitar and Gilbert picked up his own guitar, a B.C. Rich Metal master warlock electric guitar. Francis gave them a quick smile and thumbs up before he disappeared from the backstage and they all heard the screams of adoring fans.

* * *

Alfred looked up from the far corner of the room where the bot arena was. He suddenly heard louder cheers then before so he was curios about what was going on. That and Dallas was also curious and stopped in the middle of training. He saw a long haired male who was introducing some band. As he walked off fog all of a sudden clouded the stage and then the lights dimmed.

"Oh! Oh! Alfred! Some band is gonna play right?!" Dallas asked in his childish voice that was filled with excitement. The reason why was pretty clear, as a fighting robot he had a limited amount of time that he could show his face in public without the risk of being disassembled and Alfred having to deal with the emotional loss of his beloved creation.

"Yeah some band is gonna preform. Now hold still unless you want me to mess someth-" The Alpha was cut off by the voice of the lead singer.

"Welcome all you fucking poor souls!" The man in the golden mask said with a teasing tone which caused everyone to cheer even louder. Dallas made a sound of astonishment as he heard the singer say something like that.

"Woah.." Dallas said in awe. Alfred shook his head and raised an eyebrow at the singer. Something was off...but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Guess what? We're going to sing for you whether you like it or not so enjoy you gits!" The man shouted as his band members laughed. The crowd cheered once more and all of a sudden the familiar sound of drum sticks being tapped together arouse. Followed by the strum of chords of an electric guitar which only hyped up the energy of the people. Dallas was grinning and kept in tune with the song that was about to start. Alfred kept staring and kept asking himself why the lead singer seemed so familiar. Maybe if he had remembered about a certain band he talked about a few days ago and how at times they would use masks, he would remember.

"Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knee's  
It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe  
Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see  
So follow me into the night, cuz I got just what you need  
We're all rollin' down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks  
It's a motherfuckin' riot, we've been dying to start  
You better grab a hold cuz now you know your falling apart  
You thought these streets were paved in gold  
But there dirty and dark." The man in the goldish mask sang out as the person in the white gas mask started drumming away.

"**Been to hell!**  
I can show you the devil!" The man in the white mask with black rimming around his eyes that were a crimson red.

"**Down you fell!"**  
"Can't hold yourself together!"

"**Soul to sell!"**  
"Down here you live forever  
Welcome to a world where dreams become **nightmares!**" He sang as he kept playing his own guitar along with the three others.

"In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst sheep  
At the bottom of the hill, but at the top of the street  
Above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit  
And your running hard, but this wolf it's always at your feet  
Ya you've seen it all before, but the wolf's outside your door  
And you're old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore  
Another victim of the star spangled banner of the street  
Now you're in the world of the wolves  
And we welcome all you sheep." The shortest man sang out as he kept walking around the stage and made crazy body movements.

"**Been to hell!" **Everyone shouted.  
"I can show you the devil!"  
"**Down you fell!"** They all shouted once more.  
Can't hold yourself together  
"**Soul to sell!" **  
"Down here you live forever  
Welcome to a world where dreams become **nightmares." ** All the audience shouted and started pumping their fists into the air.

"You need to wake up and face it  
So you can taste my reality  
Now you're stuck in this place you hate  
And you came here so happily  
Then it made you lose your faith  
And that's what fucked with your sanity  
Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity  
Hollywood is your friend, and the undead are your family  
We'll take you to the edge, and turn your regret into agony  
And I'll never let you go, cuz I know you'll come back to me  
I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy."

**"Been to hell!"**  
"I can show you the devil!"  
**"Down you fell!"**  
"Can't hold yourself together!"  
**"Soul to sell!"**  
"Down here you live forever  
Welcome to a world where dreams become _**nightmares!**_" And with that all the band members threw off their masks into the sea of people who fought each other to retrieve the masks. That's when Alfred gasped as he realized who it was. It was Arthur, the only Omega in the world to be a successful lead singer in the punk rock genre. He also felt something tug at his mind when he saw the beautiful acid green eyes. Dallas clapped on his own (as he didn't need Alfred's command to do so, a perk of being custom built) at the amazing performance from the band.

"Al who are they!? They were good!" He praised with a smile as he kept looking towards the group of humans. Alfred was silent before he regained the ability to speak and chuckled.

"They're the infamous Psychopaths." Alfred said and Dallas made a cute "ooh" sound.

"Yeah...well anyways get ready alright? They said our match was gonna be the kick off and it gonna happen after this song." Alfred commented starting to speak with his southern drawl again.

"Alright! Like Kiku told me once! Gambatte!" Dallas said standing up and started walking towards the fighting arena. Alfred shook his head fondly at his "son" and carried the motion gloves.

"Let's see who ain't got lady luck on their side today." Alfred murmured with a sly grin.

* * *

**To be continued next...**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! XD Sorry I said Nayeli's past and importance was gonna be revealed but I'm too damn tired and lazy and I feel like this was running late! So it'll be revealed in the next chapter! Hasta luego!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Hollywood Undead. I only have their American Tragedies album and a Hetalia messenger bag! OC's belong to me!**


End file.
